1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to open-ended belting for power transmission, transport, and positioning applications, more particularly to open-ended, flat belting with modified ends for improved clamping, and specifically to flat belting with an end portion with a number of teeth projecting therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat belts having an elastomeric body with reinforcing cords of aramid or steel provide high-strength, low-stretch, flexible belting for applications such as conveying, lifting, or positioning. These flat belts are typically sold in open ended lengths and may be clamped at each end. Clamping directly onto the end of a flat belt is not very reliable so various forms of wrapped clamping arrangements have been used or proposed in order to increase the frictional engagement. Two such conventional clamping arrangements are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 shows flat belt 10 wrapped around pin 12 which provides the point of attachment to whatever structure the belt is to be attached to (e.g., a clevis pin in a clevis device). The belt's end 11 is wrapped back onto the standing part and both sandwiched between two flat plates 13 and 14 with fasteners such as bolts through bolt holes 15. FIG. 2 shows belt end 11 of flat belt 10 sandwiched between two semi-cylindrical members 23 and 24. The belt is then wrapped around the cylinder a couple times to add holding strength. In both conventional cases, the clamping may not be sufficiently stable for highly dynamic or highly loaded applications. The connection between clamp and belt may work loose.
It is known to modify a clamp surface to improve frictional engagement of the clamp with the flat belt, such as adding teeth that bite into the belt, but these same methods may damage the belt.